Greek Riders
by Bonded Nerdlings
Summary: When two demigods touch a mystical stone, they get transported into a world not their own.
1. Prologue

**Authors' Note: Please review!  
~The Nerdlings**

**Title: **Greek Riders

**Summary: **When two demigods touch a mystical stone, they get transported into a world not their own.

**Genre: **Humor/Mystery/Slight Romance

**Rated: **T for safety

**Disclaimer:**_ We do not own nor claim How To Train Your Dragon. We do not own nor claim the world of Percy Jackson. We do own OCs. _

**Prologue:**

**Third Person:**

Keir Jordis walked through her cabin as her long black braid bounced on her back. Her green eyes were cast down to read the magical book in her hands. _So many spells I have to learn,_ Keir thought, _but that's okay- it will please Mother..._

It wasn't easy being a daughter of Hecate, but the plus side was that she didn't have many half-siblings. Though she imagined that it was much harder for Dimitri- who was a daughter of Ares.

"Watch out for the door," Lou, her half-sibling and cabin counselor, warned.

Ignoring her, Keir continued to walk and then stopped just before she ran into the door of the stone cabin.

"Told you," Lou pointed out and Keir just gave a cheeky smile,

"I knew it was there before you pointed it out," she said cheerfully.

"Sure you did... Take a break, Keir! Play pranks! Have fun! Just do _something!"_

"I am," Keir smirked as she mumbled a spell under her breath.

Lou's smile turned around as her clothing set on fire,

"Tricky! But well done! Now put it out! Keir! Keir!"

Keir didn't listen as she left the cabin, setting her book on a pillar inside before she did so. She just had one thing in mind- getting to her friend Dimitri.

"Keir!'

Keit to find Dimitri running towards her with a scroll in her hand. Dimitri's choppy brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail as her eyes shined despite the scar that went over one of her eyes.

"I got us a new quest!"

Keir sighed.

"Do we have to go kill something again?"

"Pffftt...No..."

Keir looked at Dimitri pointedly.

"It's not!" She insisted, thrusting the scroll into Keir's hands.

Keir inspected the scroll with a critical eye,

"We have to find a magic stone and bring it back to camp."

Dimitri nodded.

"Can we leave now?"

Keir smirked manically,

"Of course, besides afterwards, I can prank Percy... Maybe I'll prank Chiron."

"Speaking of pranks, what was that with your sister? Could you do the same with Clarrise? She' smore annoying than uhh sual today."

"Half-sister," Keir corrected, "And I set her clothes on fire."

Dimitri raised a single eyebrow and Keir laughed.

* * *

Dimitri pulled her knife out of her combat boot as they entered the creepy cave that held the stone. She sniffed the air and grimaced, sticking the fingers into something green and gooey and bringing it to her nose.

"Feces. Smells like Harpy, or Minotaur. I really don't get how they're so different but their poop is practically the same."

Keir looked at her in awe and disgust.

"I will never understand how you do that."

Dimitri shrugged.

"I just know. I guess it's an Ares thing."

Keir nodded, and the cave opened up into a large cavern. In the middle was a small moat that surrounded a pestle that had the stone. Keir jumped over it, and Dimitri did the same after wiping her fingers off in the water.

"Weird," Keir said.

Dimitri nodded.

"Doesn't look like a Greek symbol on the stone but oh well. We return to camp alive and quest completed," Dimitri said as she grabbed the tone. Keir's eyes widened.

"No! Wait!"

Once Dimitri's hand closed around the stone they vanished.


	2. The Strangers

**Chapter 1- The Strangers:**

**Third Person:**

"Uhhh guys," Fishlegs said unsteadily, "Who are they?"

The group flew through the skies on the dragons as they watched the people on Berk- currently, they were near the coast flying over the ocean.

"Who are who," Hiccup asked.

"Them," Fishlegs pointed as the group flew down lower to get a better look.

They landed their dragons in the forested area near the beach and hid in the bushes as they saw the people that Fishlegs had spotted. They were two girls- roughly the same age as Hiccup and the gang. Though, they both were odd clothing. They had tough dark material for trousers and odd shirts.

The largest of the girls, the one who looked taller, had on an odd darker purple shirt that didn't cover her stomach and odd jewelery shaped like a sword. Her choppy brown hair was in some type of ponytail though it clung to the back of her neck since it was soaked- her whole body was soaked. There was a scar on her face that went from her lip to over her eye.

"Shipwreck, maybe," Hiccup mused, "But there's no wreckage..."

The other one wasn't as wet as her apparent friend and she had a white shirt that seemed too thin as it clung to her body. Her black hair was in a braid though there were more than a few strands that stuck out in odd ends.

Both of them, however, were unconscious, but breathing and had several cuts, bruises, and scrapes. They shook a bit in their sleep, having an obvious bad dream or nightmare.

"Who are they," Tuffnutt asked, not bothering to whisper.

His twin smacked the back of his head,

"Be quiet, you idiot! They could be enemies!"

"I don't know," Hiccup said as he titled his head curiously, "One of them seems to small to pose any threat."

"And the taller one," Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe. I just... They don't exactly _feel_ bad, you know?"

He shrugged.

"Oh well that's great," Snoutlout rolled his eyes, "Come on guys, let's go since some strange girls are obviously not a threat since the great Hiccup says that they don't_ feel _bad!"

Hiccup glared mildly and Snoutlout glared right back.

"Guys," Astrid snapped, "Will you shut up? Listen."

_"__Όχι, όχι __..."_ the black-haired girl was muttering in her sleep, _"__Φύγε μακριά μου!"_

"Is that _Roman?_ They're freaking Romans," Snoutlout practically shouted, "Come on! Let's go take them!"

"Wait," Hiccup argued, "It's not Roman... It sounds different from Roman..."

"He's right," Fishlegs pointed out, "I- I mean Roman is more pronounced..."

"Well, they still might be Roman or Outcasts," Snoutlout pointed out huffily.

"_No, no,_" the brownette muttered in her sleep.

"So they speak some language like Roman and Norse," Hiccup mused.

"Outcasts," Snoutlout continued to accuse.

"Will you shut up," Astrid snapped.

* * *

_"No, no," __Keir twisted slightly, "Get away from me!"_

_She snarled slightly as the large beast continued towards her. Her sword had been smacked out of her hands and continued to lay on the ground right behind the beast. Muttering a small spell, fire danced at her fingertips, but it didn't much damage to the beast._

_She felt pathetic. What demigod, especially one of Hecate's daughters, couldn't face a stupid beast. In reality, it was probably her fault. She should be training more- she should have that edge that others had. Instead, she spent her time perfecting spells and studying like her mother had asked. After all, she's only been at the camp for a year and she's never ventured that far- so her very first fight against a monster and she was losing.  
_

_As it's large arm stretched out to slash her, she screamed. It never hit her, however, as someone stabbed a large sword through the beast's chest and twisted it before pulling it out. The beast hit the ground dead.  
_

_Keir turned towards her savior- a girl that was her age (thirteen) and had choppy brown hair in a ponytail. She smiled evilly at the beast as if she enjoyed killing it- she probably did. _

_She turned towards Keir,_

_"If you want to survive, I suggest you learn some more fighting strategies... Or at least learn the proper way to use your sword- damn." _

_"I'm better with magic," Keir answered with a shrug._

_"Ah, you must be from Cabin 20, right? Hecate?"_

_"Guilty as charged," Keir smiled._

_The girl looked a bit taken back from the smile, but smirked,_

_"Right. Name's Dimitri. You?"_

_"Keir."_

_"Well, Keir, tell ya what- I can help train you with your sword if you teach some magic."_

_"You know you won't be able to really practice it correctly, right?"_

_"No shit, Sherlock. I just want to know about it so I can recognize it from my enemies and know how to defeat them."_

_"Smart."_

_"Well, I am a daughter of Ares."_

_With that, a beautiful friendship started._

* * *

_"Go! Run!" Dimitri yelled as she was pinned against a tree. _

_She was fighting the Minotaur, and so far, she and Keir were losing. Keir had lost a good amount of blood from the gash in her arm, and Dimitri was running low on stamina. She stabbed the beast on the stomach with her sword and he dropped her, pulling the sword out of his stomach and throwing it aside. He charged._

_Dimitri barely had tine to react, so she tried using the tree to jump over him, but it didn't end up the way she wanted it to. One of his horns scraped her from the edge of her eye to the tip of her lip. She landed on the ground with a thud, her blurring her vision. She sat up groggily, watching as the Minotaur slowly made its way to Keir. Dimitri grit her teeth._

_"I won't let her die," she forced out, "Not like I let them die."_

_With that in mind she charged the Minotaur from behind, taking it completely off guard. She sent the axe that had been on her back into the nape of its neck, slicing off its head. It turned to golden dust and she fell to the ground._

_"You okay?" She panted. _

_Keir nodded._

_"How about you?"_

_Dimitri nodded, lightly touching her new scar._

_"That's gonna be hard to explain to Clarisse. Gods, she can be such a b with an itch a lot of times."_

_Keir nodded in agreement._

_"Whatever. Let's just get back to camp."_

* * *

Dimitri sprang out of bed, her eyes wide, and her hands reaching for the knife she usually kept under her pillow, surprised to find that it wasn't there. She cursed in Greek under her breath. Then she realized her best friend, practical sister, wasn't with her. She hopped out of the bed, running to the door. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she snuck out. However, she didn't make it very far. A black blur tackled her to the ground.

Turns out that the black blur had wings, green eyes, and a...Saddle? He hissed in her face, and she punched the creature to shut him up. He hopped off of her and shook its head back and forth.

"Don't like that? Here, have some more!"

She lunged for the creature, landing on its head and bringing it to the ground.

"Toothless!"

She whirled around as a skinny brown haired kid ran into the room.

The creature thrusts her off and ran to the boy. Dimitri scoffed.

"Who the hell are you?"

The boy pursed his lips.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. Toothless was just scared, that's all. Anyway, you better come with me."

Dimitri nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"...Yeah..."


	3. Welcome To Berk

**Chapter 2- Welcome To Berk:**

**Third person:  
**When she was woken up, someone was touching her shoulder. Keir gripped their wrists tightly and was about to fling them across the room when she realized that the person whose wrist she had was an elderly woman who was tending to a cut on her shoulder.

"It's okay," she said, "I will not hurt you."

Keir continued to stare at her before finally relaxing and let go off her wrist.

"And just what is your name," the woman asked.

"Keir," Keir said softly with a small smile, taking pride in her Norse name.

"Keir? Odd name for a female."

Keir just smiled in response. She recognized the language the woman spoke as Norse. Thankfully, Keir spoke Norse and Greek as a result of being part Norse (from her father) and Greek (from her mother, obviously). Of course, she also spoke English though she didn't speak it as well as she should. _I blame spending most of my life in camp for that- everyone at camp understood Greek so there was no need for me to really learn English. Besides, I was raised speaking Greek since Father spoke it along with Norse. As a result, my native tongues come more easily to me than English._

Her eyes searched the small hut- she wasn't at camp anymore. _No we aren't at camp anymore... We... shit!_

"Where is she," Keir asked harshly at the woman as she continued to tend to my wound.

"Who," the woman asked innocently.

"My friend, brown hair, she would've been with me wherever you found me."

_Hopefully._ The woman smiled,

"She is in the hut next over being tended too."

Keir stood up despite the protests and practically ran outside in order to get to her best friend- practically jer sister. However, she was stopped when she ran into a guy. He had long blonde hair and a helmet. Beside him was a girl who had to be his sister or twin since they looked a lot alike.

"Whoa," he said, "you're up? We gotta tell Hiccup!"

"Oh man, did anyone even tell Stoick about them?"

They shared a look before they ran off in horror. A bit taken back, Keir just smiled since they reminded her of a certain pair of twins I knew back at camp. Still, she had to continue to search for her sister so that was just what she did.

Dimitri walked out of the hut across the dirt road, following a scrawny brown haired boy with a giant black pet. He turned and smiled at her.

"Oh, you're awake. Um, how about, Toothless and I show you around Berk and then we can get some food."

Keir looked at him quizzically as Dimitri just rolled her eyes.

"Demi!" She called, running up to them.

Dimitri smirked, while the brown haired boy looked at them confused.

"I thought you said your name was Dimitri," he said.

Dimitri blew some bangs out of her face.

"Demi for short. And I only let Keir here call me that."

"And I'm Keir, what's your name?" Keir asked the boy.

He gave her a warm smile.

"I'm Hiccup, and this is my dragon, Toothless."

Dimotri's stomach growled for food. She tapped it like it was a meter gone empty.

"Shush, food baby. You'll be fed soon."

Keir just sighed at Dimitri and joined her behind Hiccup and Toothless.

"So glad you taught me Norse," Dimitri muttered under her breath. Keir shot her a smile.

Hiccup looked the two girls over. The one that had been fighting with Toothless reminded him of Snotlout. She was obviously tough, and maybe a little dim if she decided to attack a night fury. The other one, Keir, seemed pretty nice. She was obviously the one that thought before acting. Both were a little muscular for girls, so Snotlout's theory in them being from Outcast Island was pretty high.

All of a sudden, a green Deadly Matter sprung out behind a building, chasing some sheep. It roared at them before leaving.

Hiccup turned to the girls, only to find them gone, running towards the matter. Hiccup sighed.

"Well, we better go help them, Bud."

Toothless nodded as Hiccup mounted his partner and flew off towards the fight. Dimitri tackled the beasts head and shoved it into the ground while Keir was looking for a weapon- she was afraid of using her spells in front of strangers who may attack her if they saw her magic. She'd rather avoid a fight- especially with people who tended to their wounds and more importantly, had _food._ Hiccup intervened.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Hiccup sighed as his father came out of their house and walked over, the girls still fighting the dragon. Stoik looked at the strangers and then back at his son,

"What the heck is going on here, Hiccup?"

"Just a second, I'll stop them-"

"-No," Stoick said as he nodded slightly, "Let's see where this goes... That's not anyone's dragon, is it?"

"No."

"Good."

Stoick kept Hiccup from intervening as they watched the two girls fight the dragon.

"Where the hell did they put our weapons anyway," Dimitri shouted, "... _DUH!"_

Both girls shared a look as they backed away from the dragon. They grabbed their necklace charms and ripped it off as it turned into swords. They held their swords proud and strong, but most all- with confidence. Stoik's eyes widened, as did Hiccup's.

"Oh hey," Tuffnut said as he ran up, "We were just about to- Woah."

The twins stopped to watch the fight and soon almost everyone was watching the strangers fight the dragons- including the rest of their little gang. Dimitri slashed at the dragon with her sword as Keir did the same. They jumped up on top of a barrel as the dragon snapped at them, they used the momentum to jump up higher, going above the dragon's head.

Doing a twist in the air, the two girls turned upside down in the air and used their sword to cut the dragon's head. As they landed on the ground beside the dragon, it fell- dead.

"Impressive," Stoick said as he rubbed his beard.

"Impressive, they just killed a dragon, they have to be Outcasts or Romans," Snotlout argued.

Stoick gave a glare, but nodded. Hiccup stood between Stoick and the girls,

"Hold up- you," he pointed to his father and the others, "Don't even know their names or why they were on the beach and you're accusing them of being enemies! They could just be shipwrecked."

"_Or we could just be idiots,"_ Dimitri muttered in English as Keir stepped on her foot to shut her up.

"I suppose you have a point," Stoick admitted, "Get them proper clothes- but no weapons. Tomorrow, they sword fight against the best. Should they win, they can stay in Berk as long as they like."

Stoick had a cruel smirk on his face as he turned away, leaving a sighing Hiccup and confused demigods behind him. Hiccup knew that they wouldn't win against the best in the village- but at least it was something.

"So," Ruffnut said, "what are your names anyway?"

"Dimitri," Dimitri said as she crossed her arms, hooking her sword to her side.

"Keir," Keir said with a smile.

"Keir," Snotlout said, "Isn't that a boy's name?"

Keir just shrugged in response, but offered no oral reply.

"Welcome to Berk," Hiccup said, "I'm Hiccup Horrendous the Third, this is Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout."

The girls snorted in laughter at the names.

"And people call my name weird," Keir muttered to herself. Dimitri nodded.

"Hey, what her?" Tuffnut said, pointing ay Dimitri. "It's a guy name too."

Dimitri glared and backed him up against the .

"Got a problem with a chick having a guy name?" She asked threateningly.

He tried backing up even more.

"No, not- not really."

Dimitri glared harder, but nonetheless let him go. She blew the bangs out of her face.

"You should cut them," Keir said. Dimitri scowled.

"Not interested."

Keir shrugged, but didn't really make another comment.

"So," Hiccup said, trying to ease out out the tension, "About your clothes..."


	4. To Learn and Train

**Chapter 3- To Learn and Train:  
**

**Third Person:**

Keir pinched at her clothing slightly. She exchanged her jeans for a black armored skirt and a white tank-top like shirt with shoulder armor. Her sword, turned back into a charm, was on her neck. Dimitri had a wardrobe change as well with shoulder armor, a place for a sword on her belt, dark trousers, and a similar top as Keir's. Like Keir, Dimitri turned her sword back to a charm on her necklace. After all, Stoick didn't want them to have weapons- though if they were just a necklace and he didn't know then they were okay.

Still, Keir knew that the second that she could that Dimitri would go for an ax. _She's a daughter of Ares after all- she loves her weapons and fights. _

Currently, the two girls were in a hut that was being guarded by Snotlout and Tuffnut- orders from Stoick since he didn't trust them.

"Hey Keir," Dimitri said as she twirled took her sword off her necklace to twirl between her fingers, "do you think that-"

"_Speak Greek,"_ Keir interrupted in Greek, "_The walls have ears- or rather the guards a__t our door do."_

_"Fine," _Dimitri scowled,_ "Do you think that we'll ever find a way home? Or better yet- do you know how we got here in the first place?"_

_"You picked up a strange mystical stone- something was bound to happen... Though I guess it makes sense."  
_

_"What?"_

_"The ruins on the stone did look like Norse. As for getting home, I have a plan."_

Dimitri sat up a bit straighter,

"_A plan?"_

_"Yes. Think- if there was a stone back home that took us here, there must be a stone that takes us from here to back home. Mystical spells and objects need a balance after all."_

_"I guess that makes sense..."_

"Hey," Snotlout said as he stuck his head through the door, "We're trying to eavesdrop on you- but we can't understand you! Speak in Norse!"

Tuffnut's head poked through as he grabbed Snotlout and brought up back outside, giving the girls a sheepish smile. Keir gave a small smile,

"_The blonde one is kind of cute..."_

Dimitri smacked her upside the head,

"_Don't be stupid- the other one is cuter."_

As soon as she realized what she said, she cursed in Greek as Keir laughed at her.

"_I never would've pegged a daughter of Ares the crushing type! I guess that's what you get for hanging out with that girl from Aphrodite's Cabin."_

"Shut up," Dimitri muttered, switching back to Norse.

* * *

Tuffnut gave Snotlout a side-ways glance,

"They're kind of cute."

"For Outcasts," Snotlout huffed, "But... the brown-haired one is pretty cute..."

"No the black-haired."

"Brown."

"Black."

The two boys started to hit each other and wrestle, arguing about which girl was cuter. After a few minutes, they pulled apart. Tuffnut spat on the ground,

"Fine- they're even."

"Even," Snotlout agreed, crossing his arms.

They stopped glaring at each other as Stoik the Vast came up, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"It's time," he said.

* * *

Dimitri walked into the arena with a completely emotionless face. She would show them. She was stronger, faster. She was a daughter of Ares, the God of War. She would win.

In the middle of the arena stood a giant blonde guy with a braided beard standing next to a small wooden walls that had an assortment of weapons. Dimitri smirked. Even though the sword and axe she usually used were made especially for her, she could make just about anything work as a weapon.

She walked over with Keir, eying the weapons with a keen eye. She picked up a double edged short sword, testing the dullness of the blade by running her thumb across the edge, giving herself yet another scar. She scowled.

"Could have at least sharpened them," she muttered.

The blonde eyed her curiously as she set the sword back down and picked up the one next to it. It was a long sword, just a bit longer than her arm. She did the dullness test with her other thumb, glad to have it cut by just barely even pushing, unlike the last sword. This one was also double edged. She put it in the holster on her belt, and grabbed a knife, sticking it in her boot.

The first one up was Snotlout, who was wearing a viking helmet and wielded a sword similar to Dimitri's. She smirked.

_The least they could do is actually challenge me. Gods!_

Dimitri stood her ground as Snotlout charged, not taking out her sword until the very last moment.

She sliced Snotlout's sword hand slightly, making him yelp in pain, and he dropped his blade. She smirked and kicked his stomach, sending him to the ground. When he tried crawling for his sword, she scowled. If there was anything she hated more than someone bullying Keir and fighting monsters every ten minutes in a quest, it was her opponent crawling away. She thought it was shameful.

"Snotlout, Snotlout! Oy oy oy!"

Dimitri glanced into the stands where someone who looked a lot like Snotlout was cheering. She rolled her eyes and blew her bangs out of her face as she picked up his sword and held it at his throat.

"Yield."

His face grew angry and red as he swatted the sword out of her hand. She smirked.

"Come on, Booger Mouth. At least make it a challenge," she taunted.

His face grew even more red with anger, and her smirk grew wider ever so slightly. Before he could attack, she kicked him n the face, sending him back a couple of feet, knocking his helmet off.

That's when the blonde stepped in. Dimitri scowled.

"I miss my combat boots," she yelled to Keir.

Keir just laughed, but paled a little bit when Hiccup came in on Toothless. She grinned evilly.

"More to fight. I'm game."

Hiccup scowled at the girl's arrogance. She was just like Snotlout, but more attractive and didn't smell like his father's week-old undergarments. Hiccup shivered in disgust and patted Toothless's head. He was amazed that she was able to take down Snotlout, but nobody had ever beaten him and Toothless. His dragon nodded.

"Tiothless, plasma blast!" He prdered.

Dimitri flipped out of the way, moving slightly closer as her opponents took to the air.

_Ah, so he's a dragon. Makes sense, but looks a lot different from the one guarding the fleece back home. Oh well._

She ran to the wall, slotting the dragon's weak spot-the tail. She smirked and ran up the wall slightly, only stopping to lunge herself at the beast. She grabbed a hold of its tail, and it started swishing her around like a rag doll, but she held her grip. This was nothing compared to the lava wall back home.

She took the knife out of her boot and slashed the material of the fake part of his tail, sending him and the boy to the ground. She landed next to them, putting the knife back in her boot and retrieving her sword.

She cut the fake tail off completely, as a precaution to keep them grounded. Toothless growled at her, and she shot him a fake sympathetic look.

"Come at me, bro," she said. Toothless did exactly that.

The beast charged, ready to bite and scratch, but not kill. Hiccup was on his back, shouting orders here and there.

She dodged almost every attack. The only one she didn't dodge was a blow to the arm. Toothless's claws sunk deep into her skin until she finally managed to slice his foot with her sword, making the beast cry out in pain. She walked over slowly to the dragon and boy, slowly raising her sword. Hiccup's eyes widened in realization. He was about to cry out a protest, but his father beat him to it.

"That's enough! Bring the next contestant out."

Keir made her way to the blonde man to choose a weapon. Unlike Dimitri, she didn't put much thought into the weapon. She went with what she knew worked- a sword that was a lot alike the one that she wore around her neck. Granted, the sword she picked up wasn't as specially made as the one around her neck. She spun the sword around a bit, did a small test like Dimitri taught her, before she smiled since she picked the perfect one on the first try.

She made her way to the center of the arena. The blonde girl- Astrid- made her way to Dimitri, holding her sword steady. Keir smiled,

"Hey," she said cheerfully, "Let's get this over quickly then. I don't want to waste your time."

Astrid lunged forward and Keir easily dodged,

"But you apparently want to waste mine."

Dimitri stood next to Hiccup with her arms crossed over her chest,

"I was hoping by now she'd learn to not taunt the enemy."

Keir just laughed as she heard the statement. She dodged another attack, but hissed as a small part of Astrid's sword cut her arm. Turning serious, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Been fun," Keir said darkly.

She made a lunge for Astrid on the right, but then changed it to the left at the last second. Her sword lay only an inch of Astird's neck threateningly. Keir used her free hand to twist Astird's wrist and get the sword away.

"Yield."

Astrid raised her hands in defense, her eyes narrowed. Keir still held her sword steady, not trusting Astrid. Sure enough Astrid ducked as Keir's sword swished, the blade missing Astrid's head by a few centimeters. Astrid slid past Keir to get her sword and in a moment, she was behind Keir with the blade against her back.

"Yield."

There were cheers from the crowd. Hiccup gave a small smile as did Dimitri- she was the only one who knew what Keir was going to do.

"Never," Keir smirked as she hit the floor, stretching her leg out in the back and knocked Astrid off balance.

"This game is getting a bit too old."

Keir turned around and got Astrid into a headlock with her sword. Trapping Astrid's head between the blade and Keir.

"Now I'll say again," Keir whispered, "Do you yield?"

"Yes," Astrid gritted out.

Keir smiled cheerfully and released Astrid, pushing the girl forward slightly as she did so.

"That was fun. We'll have to train together some time soon! No- better not. Demi's my sword trainer."

Keir frowned slightly as Dimitri puffed up her chest in pride with a smirk. Dimitri almost gave a shot of warning, however, when a rock-like Dragon started to run towards Keir from the back. The girl, however, just jumped up and to the side, dodging it.

As soon as Keir saw Fishlegs on his dragon, Keir pouted,

"Oh come on! How come she got to fight the cool dragon?!"

Dimitri held back a laugh as the dragon looked offended. It charged again and Keir's instincts went on over load. _Yeah these dragons are a lot different than the ones that guarded the fleece..._

Keir narrowed her eyes, running out of the way of the dragon. It's wings started to flap as it took to the air. Keir slid underneath it and grabbed its tail. The dragon flew through the air with its hitchhiker, trying to shake her off.

"Oh no you don't," Keir growled as she used her sword to cut the beast on the leg.

"No," Fishlegs shouted as the dragon cried out.

The dragon continued to fly so Keir did the next best thing. As the dragon flung her forward in hopes that she would let go, she didn't. Instead she used the momentum to get on top of the dragon and knock Fishlegs off. He landed with a THUD on top of Snotlout, who started to curse.

The dragon went crazy and as she smirked darkly, Keir managed to crash the dragon into the ground. She jumped off as it hit the ground. She grabbed her sword and headed over, ready to kill the beast.

"Enough," Stoick said as he stepped forward, "Both of you proved yourselves. You may stay. Snotlout and Tuffnut will remain your guards until proven that you are not a Roman or Outcast."

With that, he left.

* * *

**-the girls have to prove themselves to Stoick so that they can earn their place in the village**

**-they have to sword fight Hiccup and Snoutlout (Dimitri shows no mercy while Keir is hesitant since she doesn't want their covers blown)**


	5. Scars

**Author Note:**

**Guys, we would really appreciate reviews!  
~The Nerdlings  
(P.S. Check out our seperate profiles- Clockwork's Apprentice or Spawn of Nerdom!)**

**Chapter 4- Scars  
**

**Dimitri:**

I let out a sarisfied sigh as I finished my chicken wing. It was definitely my new favorite food. I reached down to my boot for the knife I never gave back and started licking the meat out of my teeth with it. Keir gave me a disgusted look.

"What have I told you about doing that? You weren't raised in a cave."

I snorted.

"Hey, at least I don't have my feet on the table."

Her look softened a little.

"I think I finally broke that out of you."

This time, I threw my head back and laughed.

"No...No. I just don't have anything to lean back on so I can do that."

Snotlout laughed at that, and he shot me a curious look.

"How did you get that giant scar on your face?"

I froze, not wanting to answer that. I considered them friends, even if I did try to kill two of them. I didn't want to lie to them. So, I gave them the most truthful answer I could.

"I was helping her out with something," I said, jabbing the knife at Keir. She nodded.

"Although, it's not as bad as..."

Keir knew exactly what I was talking abkut and nodded.

"Now that was bad," she said.

Everyone looked at me confused.

"Not as bad as what?" Hiccup asked, a little worried.

I shrugged and stood up, lifting my shirt as I did so. They all gasped, and I wasn't surprised.

On my stomach were three huge scars that started at my collar bone and ended near my belly button. The other most noticeable scar was the burn mark I got from when...

I shook my head to get the thoughts out and sat back down, a slight scowl on my face.

"What happened? Is that why you hate dragons so much?" Fishlegs asked. I shook my head.

"No, a mutated bird gave me the scratches. As for the burn...Well...It's personal."

He nodded, not pushing any further than that. Tuffnut turned to Keir.

"What about you? Do you have any super revealing scars you wanna show?"

Keir squirmed in her seat slightly and shook her head.

"No, not really. During fights I'm more of the brains. Demi's more of the brawn."

I smirked, but it turned into a glare as I turned my attention to Tuffnut.

He glanced at me and instantly backed down. I wasn't surprised. My glare was one to be reckoned with. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to Keir. She was my only family now. The Ares cabin didn't count. They were just roommates, but Keir...I would do anything to protect her.

If she and Tuffnut ended up together and he broke her heart then off with his head.

**Keir:**

I squirmed under Tuffnut's slightly lovely-dovey looks and under his questions. I lied about not having scars- I did have one that went from my pelvis to just under my breast. It was from a quest gone bad- the very quest that Dimitri told me to not go on and I lied about it. Needless to say, I never went on a quest without her or a quest that she said not to go on ever again.

Though I think the reason that Dimitri was giving Tuffnut her, '_if you continue to look at my sister that way you won't have any eyeballs left to look through when I'm done with you'_ glare since he said, '_super-revealing scars.'_ If I wasn't used to comments like that, I would have blushed.

Currently, we were all sitting at a table with mead and meat- two of my favorite things if I trusted the meat and mead... Or even drank mead... Still, Dimitri still wasn't happy that Tuffnut and Snotlout were our guards till we were proven innocent. Personally, I didn't mind. Tuffnut and Ruffnut became my partners in crime for pranks. Snotlout and Dimitri were even getting a long better since they train with swords together a lot.

I still wasn't even sure what an Outcast was. I knew Romans- obviously- but what Romans were they talking about? For all I knew, we could be in a totally different dimension and not just in a different time period?

I kind of liked Berk from the week that we've been here- it reminded me a lot of camp. Though it was so obvious that we weren't even in our time period anymore- the tailor didn't know what jeans were. Honestly though, I really liked it. It wasn't that much different from Camp- heck, they had swords here, mystical creatures, could apparently see through the Mist, and were warriors.

Tuffnut was still leaning on his elbows with his head on his hands giving me this weird look. Snotlout was doing the same- though less obvious- to Dimitri.

"So where did you guys come from anyway," Hiccup asked, "It's not every day we get visitors."

As Dimitri continued to pick meat out of her teeth with her knife, I hit the back of her head,

"Ow," she said, "What the heck?"

"I told you, stop doing that!"

I turned back to Hiccup,

"We come from... some place pretty far from here."

"Really," Ruffnut asked, "Is it cool there? What's it like?"

Dimitri and I shared a look,

"Weird," we said in union, "But good."

"We lived a bit isolated," I shrugged, choosing my words a bit carefully.

Besides I knew that if they kept asking question, I had to be the one to answer them first since Dimitri would blow the cover- she would drop hints about demigods and such or worse, let it slip that we aren't from this time.

"We lived with family," I continued, "And we have a _huge_ family."

"Really," Hiccup asked, "Normally vikings don't have too many kids..."

"I'm only part Norse," I pointed out, "And I have an older sibling and my mom's side of the family expands _a lot."_

_Technically not all the gods were related, but I'm just simplifying things. _Dimitri snorted,

"Now there's the understatement of the century."

"How many family members do you have," Tuffnut asked cautiously.

"Let's see... Me, my sisters- Lou, Sarah, Hope and Jamie. Then there's Percy, Annabeth, Pollux, Castor, Nico, Grover- I guess..."

"Me," Dimitri added, "Then there's my brothers- Mark and Sherman and my sister- Clarissee... oh gods, there's too many to name."

"True," I shrugged, "I guess that's all for now."

I smiled happily, proud that I was able to remember that many names. Personally, besides Dimitri, Castor, Pollux, and Lou I didn't socialize much. Besides, sometimes it got weird to refer to too many of them as family members since everyone usually hooks up with another demigod eventually. Besides, thanks to Jamie I knew most of the stuff that happened in the Aphrodite cabin- like how two of them got together. Though that was a secret that I was sworn to keep.

The others' looked like they were going to catch flies in their mouths.

"So," Tuffnut finally said, coughing slightly, "Ehh... wanna go prank someone?"

"Gladly," I said with a large smile and with that- Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and I were on our way to find our next victim.

**Third Person:**

They watched as Keir walked away with the twins. Dimitri sighed and rested her chin on one hand. Snotlout shot her a smile.

"Wanna go fight...Or something?"

She shrugged.

"Why the hell not? I've got nothing better to do."

He nodded in agreement and walked out with Dimitri, who was already at the door. On their walk there, she decided t try and get some answers.

"So..."

He gave her a confused look.

"What?"

Dimitri bit her lip slightly.

"What the hell are Outcasts?"

His confused facial expression turned to a shocked one.

"How do you not know who the Outcasts are?"

Dimitri shrugged.

"When Keir said we were from far away she meant we were from _far _away."

Snotlout sighed.

"The Outcasts are outcasts from all different islands. Their leader, Alvin the Treacherous, is from Berk, and has a huge grudge against Hiccup's dad."

Dimitri snorted.

"Doesn't sound to bad."

He looked at her, eyes practically bulging out of his head.

"There's one person worse than him."

Dimitri smirked, her gaze still fixed on the scenery ahead.

"Now we're getting somewhere. What's this guys name?"

He shivered slightly.

"Dagger the Deranged. He's even more creepier than Alvin."

Dimitri's smile grew.

"He sounds fun to fight. I wouldn't mind sending my blade through him."

He smirked, kind of scared on the inside.

"You really do like fighting, don't you?"

She nodded.

"It's in my blood. Almost my entire family is a fighter."

He looked at her with that same confused expression.

"What happened to the rest?"

He saw a pained glaze in her eyes for a small second before she grew to her tough self again.

"Dead."

* * *

"Can you braid my hair," Ruffnut asked as they all made their way through the village.

"Why," Keir asked confused.

"I know I don't have much hair to braid, but Astrid won't do it. Can you?"

"Ug," Tuffnut groaned, "Girly things."

"Hey," Ruffnut growled, "It's just practical."

"I can braid your hair," Keir said as she stepped between the two before a fight could break out.

"Thanks," Ruffnut said, "I'm not sure how the braiding thing works."

"I wasn't sure at first either," Keir laughed, "It was only when Sarah, my second oldest sister, showed me that I learned it. I can teach you sometime."

"Thanks," Ruffnut said with a smile.

"So what are your sisters like anyway," Tuffnut asked.

"Well," Keir said, "Lou is the oldest out of all of us. She's a prankster and taught me how to cause trouble."

Keir smirked mischievously,

"You should have seen what we've done... Then there's Sarah- she's about a year or so younger than Lou, but older than me. She's very nice and despises fighting all together. Then there's me. Then it's Hope. She's two years younger than me and is pretty quiet until you get to know her. She's a bit like Fishlegs when it comes to her knowledge though. Then there's Jamie- she's only six years old. She's one of the youngest to be at the camp for a while but there was an accident and..."

Keir dropped her sentence and then perked up as she spotted a victim,

"There... Now here's the plan."

The three of them hid behind a barrel. Keir was between the twins, wrapped her arms around their shoulders to bring them closer to her. Tuffnut almost blushed, but managed to keep it down- men didn't blush.

Either way, they all knew one thing- they were becoming good friends.

* * *

"And then all you have to do now is disarm your opponent and kill slash beat the shit out of him," Dimitri said as she disarmed Snotlout. He nodded as his sword was taken.

"That's cool. If I'm ever going against an Outcast then I'll be sure and use that."

Dimitri nodded, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, you don't really need to, considering you have a dragon."

His eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, how could I forget?"

He raised his hand to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. They only had to wait a few minutes before a red dragon with large wings and horns dropped down. It roared pridefully.

"This is Hookfang," Snotlout said proudly, gesturing to the dragon.

"Cool. Looks badass. Can I take him for a spin?"

Snotlout grinned and hopped on the dragon.

"Be my guest."


	6. The Dragons

**Chapter 5- The Dragons:**

**Third Person:**

"Demi," Keir said, "Babe... Demi...Wakey-wakey... I didn't want to have to do this."

Keir winced as she put a hand over her face to cover her eyes in horror, but still peaked through the spaces of her fingers. She took her other hand and muttered a spell. A blast of cold air hit Dimitri in the face,

"Oh my gods! What was that!"

Dimitri darted off the bed, grabbed her sword, and looking ready for a fight. After a full month of month of being at Berk, they weren't any closer to finding a way home. On the bright side, Keir quickly learned what worked to wake Dimitri up without getting injured.

"Today's the big day," Keir said cheerfully, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dimitri muttered, "Let me get my clothes on, will ya?"

Keir stepped out of Dimitri's way as her sword was placed back around her neck. The sword that Gobber gave Dimitri lay beside the bed while the one he gave Keir was around her waist. It didn't take long before Dimitri was dressed and ready.

"So," Dimitri said, "what's so special about today, again?"

"How could you forget? Today is our last day of probation, so to speak," Keir said with a smile, "after today- no more guards... We've proven loyalty. I mean, he's still gonna be suspicious, but eh..."

Dimitri smiled widely,

"Which also means today is the day we get dragons."

Hiccup swore to them that when they were free that he would help them get a dragon- it was the one thing to look forward to since they couldn't find that other stone (if it even existed in the first place).

"Well, dragon training isn't till later, so I'll see you later," Keir said happily, "I'm going to go with Tuffnut and Ruffnut to find our next victim."

"Don't get hurt," Dimitri growled, knowing how reckless the twins were.

"I'll try not to," Keir sad, her eyes softening before she darted out the door.

Tuffnut and Snotlout greeted her- they were happy as well since it meant that they didn't have to be guards anymore. She greeted Snotlout briefly before she grabbed hold of Tuffnut's wrist and dragged him away cheerfully,

"Come on, we have chaos to cause!"

Tuffnut smiled madly as Snotlout snorted at the two. Keir didn't let go of his wrist as they reached the center of the village.

"Come on," Keir urged, "Ump-"

She ran into something- no _someone.._. Make that multiple someones.

"Are we interrupting something," Astrid asked with a hand on her hip.

Hiccup looked at the group amused as Ruffnut cheered,

"Finally, you're together! Fishlegs owes me."

The two blushed and Keir dropped his wrist.

"We're not dating," Keir quickly explained, "I'm just hyper since today- I'm free."

She cheered and fist-pumped. Tuffnut stood beside her, still blushing and embarrassed.

"Now come on," Keir said, over her embarrassment, "We have a victim to find."

She grabbed his hand again and grabbed Ruffnut's wrist as she dragged the twins away.

"It's only a matter of time," Hiccup said as he shook his head.

* * *

The three mischievous trouble makers hide behind a hut as Gobber yelled for them in the distance. The twins' dragon poked its head behind the hut.

"Not now," Tuffnut said as he waved his hand.

The dragon snorted and backed away from the hut. Keir laughed, but Tuffnut put his hand over her mouth,

"Shh."

She licked his hand. He pulled away with a blush,

"Ewww!"

Ruffnut burst into laughter,

"You're just saying that because you wish she was licking your-"

She didn't get a chance to finish as the twins started to fight and wrestle. _His what,_ Keir thought, _His what!?_ She blinked in confusion innocently. The twins wrestled each other until they wrestled all the way out of their hiding place... And right into a dragon.

The dragon was a red Grapple Grounder. It started to open its mouth, ready to fire.

"Shit," the twins said as they moved out of the way of the blast.

Keir looked at the dragon curiously and then moved towards it- Τώρα αυτό είναι ένα μεγάλο φίδι (_Tó̱ra af̱tó eínai éna megálo fídi- Now that's a great Serpent). _It opened its mouth to fire at the twins again.

"Oh no you don't," Keir said as she jumped onto the dragon.

She pulled its head away from the twins, making the blast shot away from them. She was surprised that the dragon was way too warm to the touch. _Maybe it's too hot..._

"You need to calm down," she whispered slightly.

The dragon tensed. She mumbled a spell under her breath in Greek. A small blast of wind shot towards the dragon and it shook slightly. Calmed down, the dragon snorted at Keir.

She smiled as she hopped off the dragon. It nuzzled her in thanks and she laughed.

"Woah," Tuffnut said with a goofy grin, "I think you just found your dragon."

"Really? Hmm," Keir rubbed the dragon's head, "Then what should I name her?"

_I wonder if they allow dragons in Camp... Well, it's harmless- for the most part... _

"She's yours," Ruffnut pointed out.

"You're right," Keir said with a smile, "How about _M__egálo Fídi- Fidi _for short. It means great serpent."

Fidi nuzzled her in agreement with the name.

"Well, at least she likes the name," Tuffnut commented.

"Almost as much as you'd like her to shout yours," Ruffnut mumbled.

Thankfully, Keir didn't hear Ruffnut. Tuffnut, however, did and that led to another fight. He knew he'd regret telling Ruffnut about his crush...

* * *

"So what type of dragon do you want?" Hiccup asked.

Dimitri smirked.

"Monstrous Nightmare. They are tough and fierce , but when you get to know them you realize they're a little soft."

He smiled and nodded, gesturing to the arena that she had fought Snotlout and Hiccup in just a mere month ago.

He motioned for Dimitri to step forward while Astrid opened the cage with a slight scowl, Snotlout standing off in the distance.

Once it was free, the green and blue dragon burst out of the cage, knocking Astrid to the ground and going straight for Dimitri, who looked at the dragon with a monotone expression, itching to grab her knife.

It roared in her face, spitting a little bit of fire. She swiped the hot saliva off of her shoulder plate like it was nothing and took the knife out of her boot. The dragon started backing away, but stopped when she threw it over her shoulder.

She smiled and held out her hand. The dragon nuzzled into it, and bowed its head. She hopped on without any hesitation.

"Thanatos. Her name is Thanatos."

Hiccup and Astrid shared a look,but they thought it seemed right to name a drain Death. Snotlout cheered and hopped on his dragon.

"Come on!"

Dimitri laughed and flew up with Snotlout and Hookfang.


	7. How To Train Your Demigod

**Chapter 6- How To Train Your Demigod: **

**Keir:**

I frowned slightly as I read some of the old books in Norse- curtsey of Fishlegs. Dimitri sat on the bed, twirling her knife between her fingers like a coin.

"We're not even in camp anymore, and you're still studying?"

"Mother prefers that I study," I said automatically.

"Uh-huh and we both know how much we don't want to disappoint the oh-so-mighty ones."

She rolled her eyes and there was a clash of thunder through the night. Mumbling an apology to gods under her breath, Dimitri rolled her eyes.

I chose to mostly ignore her as I read,

"Well, I thought you'd be happy that I was reading. After all, we have to figure out a way home."

"We're not even sure if a second stone exists," Dimitri pointed out.

"It might not, but there has to be some way back home- as much as I love it here."

I bit my lip. We both loved it at Berk. It felt like we belonged- in a way, it felt more comforting than camp because at Berk- we were making names for ourselves. We were not our parents. We weren't even demigods. We were just- _us- _ and they liked us anyway. Considering that both Demi and I never really went to the high school, we didn't have any friends that ever just liked us for us- not in that sense- so it was nice and different.

The longer we were away from camp, however, the more I wondered if we ever wanted to get back.

"So," Dimitri said, "Did you ever find anything?"

I slammed the book,

"Nothing much. Norse legends about some mystical stone were briefly mentioned, but not about where it is or what it does... We better head out now. I'm sure our dragons are getting impatient."

I smirked- the best outcome from Berk was that we got dragons... Oh and the friends of course. Fidi was a beauty even if I wasn't sure how to ride her yet- Dimitri was a natural flyer and she loved it. A dragon, in a way, was a living weapon with attitude- kind of like Dimitri.

"See, your laugh can be creepy," Dimitri pointed out as I laughed, "And I'm not even sure what you're laughing about so I'm going to go."

She hopped onto her dragon and took flight- probably to meet up with Snotlout later. _I wonder if anything's gonna happen between them. She told me that she liked him and it looks like the the feeling is mutual._

Thinking about Demi's love life got me thinking about my own as I hopped onto Fidi. _I wonder if Tuffnut and I will work out? If he even likes me..._

As soon as we landed on the ground, Tuffnut was freaking out.

"You actually flew?"

"Yes," I said, a bit offended as I hopped off Fidi.

"But yesterday you were so bad we were making bets on how long you'll last," Ruffnut said confused.

"You guys bet on me," I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tuffnut shook his head,

"W-what? No!"

He blushed slightly and I laughed,

"No, it's fine. Honestly, I would've joined in if we were betting on Dimitri."

I stopped when I heard Fidi snort loudly as she stuck her nose into a barrel.

"Shouldn't you stop her," Ruffnut pointed out.

I shrugged,

"She's cool with whatever she wants to do. Besides, how would I stop her?"

I gave a small smile, but it faltered as her tail swished and swept Tuffnut off his feet. He tumbled forward and I stepped off to the side to dodge. However, Ruffnut pushed me back in the way of Tuffnut, causing him to land on me as we both hit the ground. His body was crushing me against the ground, his elbows propping himself so his full weight wasn't on me. His face, however, was in the nape of my neck and his breath made me shiver. My legs were opened, so he was in the middle of my legs.

Ruffnut was laughing her butt off, but I couldn't focus. I was too embarrassed to push him off, hit him, curse him, or do some type of spell that would catch him on fire... And for some reason, his breath on my neck made me shiver in a few good ways.

"Oh man," Tuffnut said as he moved slightly, his face came up.

We were nose to nose. He moved his face a bit closer to me. Something pushed into his back and his lips crashed into mine. After a second, I melted into the kiss until Ruffnut's cheers reminded me that 1- we were still in public. 2- There were people staring at us. 3- I realized that I didn't care.

I spotted something from the corner of my eye. It was my dragon trying to give me an innocent look- _so that's who pushed Tuffnut..._ Still, I kissed him back with a bit of force.

Finally, he got off of me, but I knew that if we were in private that kiss would've escalated a bit more and lasted a lot longer.

Ruffnut was still laughing and I looked at his red face.

"So- pranks," Tuffnut said, trying to change the subject.

"Sure," I shrugged as I moved to a spot beside him.

"But don't think that we won't continue that kiss later," I whispered into his ear, making him turn bright red.

"So that means you like me," Tuffnut asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't like you," I laughed.

With that, we linked hands and headed off to find a victim.

**Dimitri:**

I was happy here on Berk. I was happy with Thanatos. I was happy with Snotlout. I was happy that I actually had friends. So why was I so desperate to get home?

I sighed as Snotlout and I flew over the water, going higher and higher. He looked at me, a little disappointment on his face.

"Why so sad?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just..."

I let the sentence hang in the air as I got a new idea, perking me up to my full height. I grinned and for a second, Snotlout looked slightly afraid.

I mock saluted and slid off my dragon, falling to the water at an unimaginable speed, spreading my arms out as I did so.

"Woo-hoo!" I yelled over the wind. I started doing flips and other neat tricks before I sucked in a deep breath and hit the water.

A second later Thanatos was in after me, lighting up the dark waters. I gave her a thumbs up and swam onto her back, and she brought us back out of the water where Snotlout and Hookfang were waiting for us. I laughed at his shocked expression.

"What the hell did you do that for? Don't you know there are Scauldrons in there?"

I gave him a confused look.

"What the hell is a Scauldron?"

"A dragon that can slit boiling water at you. You would die instantly."

I grinned.

"Cool! Do you think we'll see any today?"

He looked dumbfounded, but quickly shook it off.

"Come on, I got to show you something."

I shrugged and followed.

* * *

When we landed it was almost sunset. I breathed in deeply and smiled. The view was definitely better than the ones back at camp.

"I like coming here with Hookfang. It's quiet and the scenery is pretty nice. I...I thought you would too."

I looked at him, a bit taken aback.

_Was it possible he liked me back? Well, I guess this is sort of a now or never moment then._

He was red now, so to keep him from making a fool of himself, I smashed my lips against his.

He seemed really surprised by my actions, but with me it was always do or die, so I kept my lips connected to his.

We quickly sunk into the kiss, going deeper and deeper, arms daring to reach in a few places. When we finally pulled away we were panting.

"I like you too," he said with a grin.

I laughed and sat down, my legs hanging off the edge of the small cliff. He sat down beside me, linking his fingers in mine. I leaned against him, and in the corner of my eye I could see our dragons starting to cuddle as well. I smirked, and watched the horizon as the sun went down, sitting next to Snotlout.


	8. Suspcions and Blooming Love

**Chapter 7- Suspicions and Blooming Love:**

**Keir:**

"I think it's great," I whispered as my hand held Tuffnut's.

We were currently just in the woods with a bonfire. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it was a sweet gesture. It just didn't seem like something he would think of. Ruffnut was taking care of their dragon, but my dragon was on the 'date'. Fidi stood a reasonable distance away in the woods, watching carefully as if daring Tuffnut to hurt me because if he did- she wouldn't be happy. I wasn't sure what would be scarier- pissing off my protective dragon or Fidi (_Yes, I just called Dimitri a dragon- she's scary when she's mad)._

We sat on the log, holding hands. Annoyed by the distance between us, I moved myself closer.

"So why the sudden date," I asked curiously.

"Well we are dating now," Tuffnut scoffed and then his eyes got wide, "We _are_ dating, right?"

"Right," I smiled and gave a kiss on his cheek.

"And Hiccup told me that when dating a girl, you had to take her on dates," he said confidently.

"Hm-hmm," I nodded, "And just what are we doing on this date?"

It was a nice gesture and sweet, but I didn't really see what we were doing in the woods so late besides the fact that it gave us a chance to be alone.

"...Star-gazing?"

I cracked a small giggle at that,

"You don't sound too sure about that."

"Well, I was hoping to get a few more kisses," he admitted sheepishly.

"Hmm... I don't know..."

He looked at me heart-broken and I laughed as I smashed my lips against his,

"I was kidding and all of this is very sweet..."

I just wasn't sure if I had the attention span to sit here and star-gaze... I supposed it was a good thing that we just spent the time making-out then. _Now that will always have my attention. _Our hands roamed slightly, but steadily.

I wasn't sure how long we were like- making out like the hormonal teens that we were with hands eager to please- but I did know one thing.

_Demi's gonna kill me for being out so late without telling her._

* * *

I was still smiling like an idiot when I got back to the hut- just waiting for Dimitri to scream at me for being out so late. I winced and prepared for the worst. Though when nothing happened, I sighed in relief. Fidi snorted from behind me.

"I know, good thing too right," I agreed, "If she was here she would kill me for being out so late. Or worse, kill Tuffnut because of what we did."

_And we did a lot...Hehe..._ I chuckled slightly evilly as Fidi eyed me. I raised my hands in defense,

"Don't give me that look..."

If only I had a few Dracmas then I could IM the girls and tell them the good news that I was dating a guy who was a lot different than the others I have dated. For one, he actually made it to second base.

I chuckled giddily to myself yet again. Fidi snorted and I made a face,

"Hey now, you're not Hecate so you're not my mother. No need to keep giving me that look."

She continued giving me that look as if to say that while she may not be my mother, she still didn't approve. I pouted,

"Fine. I promise I'll take it slow with Tuffnut."

I put a hand over my heart and she nodded in agreement. Having pleased the overprotective dragon, I undressed and got into bed.

**Dimitri:  
**

I glanced over at Snotlout, who was staring at me with a stupid grin on his face. He blushed as if he just realized he was staring at all my sexiness. He dropped his gaze after giving me a light peck on the lips. I smiled.

"This was fun," I said, "We should do this more often."

"Kiss or go on nice relaxing dates?"

"Both."

He nodded in agreement as I laid my head in his lap. He began to play with my hair, which I had down at the moment.

Currently we were in that same cliff I had kissed him on yesterday, and again, we were watching the sun go down. I yawned and turned to my side, facing the sun, not able to keep my eyes open any longer. After all, I didn't get any sleep what so ever last night, so now was probably a good time.

_"Mom?! Josh?!" I called. I coughed into my hand, getting only the sound of the cackling fire as our house burned down. I was only eight years old. _

_A piece of debris fell on tip of me, and I couldn't roll over fast enough, so it ended up burning my stomach._

_"Demi! Help!"_

_I cried out in lain as the fire burned my flesh. I looked up through my tears as I pushed away the large piece of wood that had pinned me down._

_"Josh?! Where are you?!"_

_I could here him coughing now. I ran to him, ignoring the pain in my stomach and running to my brother's aid. I managed to get him out, but we never found mom._

_I shoved him roughly out of the burning building roughly and ran back in. I had to try. I needed her to still be alive. I couldn't take care of Josh all by myself when we had nothing now._

_I heard coughing to my left, instantly recognizing it as my mother's. I ran to her._

_"...Demi..."_

_I could barely see through my teary vision, and the smoke didn't help either._

_"...Take this...Protect..."_

_With that she breathed her last words._

_I nodded, clutching the sword charm in my blistered hand and ran out, leaving one of the only people I cared about behind. However, as bad as that was, it wasn't as bad as the sight I experienced when I got back out._

_Three bird like creatures were sitting there like everything was normal. They were all huddled together, like birds eating their prey. Then it hit me._

_They weren't birds. In fact, they looked exactly like the harpies from the books. And they were eating Josh, my little and only brother. I grit my teeth in anger, clutching the necklace even more._

_"Get away from him!" I yelled._

_They all three looked up at me, squeaking as they did so._

_"So the demigod is alive," one of them snarled. The second one shoved the harpy slightly._

_"This is joyous! A bigger meal!"_

_My eyes widened in surprise, fear finally setting into me completely. I looked down at the sword charm and concentrated. However, nothing happened, and I was swept off my feet by a harpy. I cried out in protest, and it quickly turned to pain as one of the other ones clawed my stomach. _

_That's when the sword charm decided tp turn into an actual sword._

_I held it firmly, slicing at the one holding me, and turning it to golden dust. I hit the cold hard ground with a thud as the other two harpies circled around me._

_The one with the bag around her shoulder dove, and I killed it like I killed the first. The third screeched in protest._

_"Puny demigod! You shall pay for that!"_

_I dropped to my knees, my vision going blurry from loss of blood, and pulled out a knife. With unimaginable accuracy that I didn't know I had, I cut the harpy's head clean off._

_Then I passed out._

I shot up, the memory still burning in my head like the fire burned my mom. Out of instinct my hand went straight for my stomach, clutching at the burn and the scratches. I was panting, and drenched from my own sweat.

Then I realized that I wasn't with Snotlout, and Keir was no where to be seen.

"...Something's wrong with them, Hiccup!"

I noted that the voice belonged to Astrid.

"We don't know that. It could just be a bad dream, Astrid. We all get them."

"Not ones that bad."

Hiccup sighed.

"Fine. I'll ask her about it tomorrow. Right now is not a good time."

"You trust people to easily. It could be Heather all over again."

"You make a good point. Now, goodnight, Astrid."

I scowled, and Thanatos snorted, alerting me of her presence. I patted her head and got out of bed so I could lay down beside her, hopefully falling into a much more productive sleep.


	9. The Stone

**Chapter 8- The Stone:  
**

**Third Person:**

_The scene was a bit blurry around the edges as Keir grabbed her sword and swung it at the monster. It cried out and pushed her back roughly. She let out a hiss of pain as her back hit a large rock roughly and she knew that there would be a bruise there tomorrow.  
_

_"Keir," Dimitri shouted, "You'll pay for that!"_

_Dimitri charged towards the monster, but it saw her coming. It took its claws and stabbed Dimitri through her chest._

_"Dimitri," Keir screamed, tears running down her face._

_In a fit of denial and anger, Keir shouted every single spell she knew in Latin and Greek. The monster screamed as it was attacked with fire, wind, and other elements. Since it was disorientated, Keir took pleasure as she took her sword and sliced its head off, turning it to golden dust.  
_

_She ran over to Dimitri and held her body. Behind her the others stood solemnly. Snotlout was shouting and on the brink of crying._

_"Dimitri," Keir sobbed._

Keir woke up screaming and looked around desperately, but she didn't see Dimitri. Beside her, Fidi curled around her body and looked at her worryingly.

"Keir!"

Tuffnut burst through the doors- every nearby hut could hear her screaming after all. The others soon followed- Astrid narrowed her eyes. Tuffnut ran to her, sword drawn,

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I- nothing," Keir muttered, "A very bad nightmare."

Astrid and Hiccup shared a look as they remembered their previous discussion. Dimitri then burst through the room, tackling Tuffnut to the ground,

"What did you do," she said darkly as she raised her fist.

"Nothing," Tuffnut gulped.

"Let him go, Demi," Keir said as she yawned, "I just had a very bad dream."

"What was it," Ruffnut asked.

"A very _weird _nightmare," Keir said, sharing a look with Dimitri.

Understanding that by weird she meant it was a demigod dream, Dimitri nodded and let go of Tuffnut. Though she still glared slightly as she took her place beside Keir.

* * *

"I'm telling you," Astrid insisted the next day, "There's something weird about them."

The group were seated around the table as they ate, but there were no signs of Dimitri or Keir. Apparently, the two girls said that there were things that they needed to do today to the displeasure of their boyfriends.

"Hey," Snotlout protested, "That's our girlfriends you're talking about!"

He put pointed to himself and Tuffnut. Ruffnut looked to Fishlegs,

"Told you they were dating!"

He handed a bit of money to Ruffnut, who looked prideful as she pocketed the coins. Astrid's eye twitched,

"Just because they're your girlfriends doesn't mean that something isn't up with them!"

"Why do you think there's something weird going on anyway," Ruffnut asked as she took a large bite out of the meat leg.

"Think about- they still haven't told us exactly where they came from, they get those really bad nightmares, they talk odd, they speak another language that's similar to Roman..."

"Yeah, they still didn't tell us what those nightmares were about," Hiccup mused, "But that's reasonable since it was probably too personal."

He shrugged.

"You may not see it," Astrid said, "But I do! And we have to figure out what's going on!"

"Then why don't we just follow them?' Snotlout thought for a moment.

"That's actually a good idea. Let's go everyone."

Snotlout puffed out his chest pridefully, but on the inside he didn't know what to think, and the suspicions of his girlfriend being an outcast or a Berserker were slowly creeping back into his thoughts. He didn't want them to be true. Dimitri had been the only girl he truly loved. Yeah, there was Astrid, but he needed her to boost his ego. Nit only that but she had rejected him time and time again. He bit his lip from nervousness and glanced at Tuffnut.

Tuffnut shared Snotlout's worried expression- he didn't like the idea of his girlfriend being an Outcast, a Berserker, or a Roman. He loved Keir- truly loved her- or at least, he felt like he did. He didn't want her to be a betrayer or lose her.

* * *

"I got it," Keir said, "I finally got it!"

"What," Dimitri said as she walked over and looked over Keir's shoulder, "Is that it?"

"The stone that's supposed to take us home. According to the Norse myths, their god of mischief, Loki, created the stone to create chaos between the nine realms."

Keir looked down as she read straight from the page,

"There's supposed to be a stone in each realm to transport whomever touched it and anyone within a twenty yard radius to another random realm. It should be located on this island," she said as she pointed to a place on the map.

Keir shut the book,

"I guess instead of the realms, it must have transported us to a different time... Hmm makes you think though, doesn't it? I mean, are the Norse gods real too? Better yet, do our parents just change into their Norse counterpart?"

"But then who are their counterparts," Dimitri asked curiously.

"Well, I think my mother is also a goddess of the night, so I guess her Norse counterpart is _Nott_, the Norse goddess who is the night personified. I think your father would be Odin since he's not only the King of the Norse gods, but he's the god of war. It's tricky since they don't have as many gods as we do, and not even the ones for the same things. That is, _if_ the Norse gods are real..."

Keir shrugged and Dimitri nodded,

"Cool. Well, get your sword and shield and let's go."

"What about the others? Should we tell them where we're going?"

"No," Dimitri shook her head, "That would cause a lot of explaining that we don't want nor need to do. Besides, it said it would transport anything within that radius so do you want to be the one to explain to Chiron how vikings showed up?"

"And the dragons," Keir added and then frowned, "Okay. I see your point. Let's go."

Dimitri nodded and hopped on her dragon. Keir did the same with hers. Both girls looked back at Berk with sad looks, not really wanting to go, but felt obligated to do so. Once they were finally out of view, Dimitri turned to Keir, daring to break the silence.

"Do you wanna talk about your dream?"

Dimitri noted how fearful her eyes looked for a brief moment before they went back to normal.

"I dreamed that we were fighting a monster, and you got hurt really badly and Tuffnut and the others came and started yelling and stuff."

Dimitri looked at her with sad eyes, knowing fill well that that dream could become a cruel reality. It was just the way it was with demigods.

"What about you? Snotlout said you were having a pretty bad nightmare."

Dimitri closed her eyes tightly, wanting to forget. Her throat suddenly felt dry. She put a hand on her stomach.

"I dreamed of that day."

She nodded, knowing full well what she was talking about. Only she and Chiron knew exactly what had happened that night.

Tears started streaming down Dimitri's face, and she quickly wiped them away, not wanting to show any kind of weakness. She was a daughter of Ares. She didn't cry. It just wasn't natural.

"It's okay to cry," Keir said, reading Dimitri's mind, practically, "I'm here if you need to talk."

Dimitri took a shaky breath before answering.

"I couldn't save my mom. I left my little brother alone with a bunch of monsters, and watched his insides get eaten right out of him. I was so helpless. The last thing my mom said to me was 'protect,' and I can't even do that with the ones I care about the most."

"You didn't know there were harpies. Heck, you didn't even know what started the fire. What happened to them wasn't your fault, so quit blaming yourself."

Dimitri was silent for a few minutes.

"How can I not blame myself when I had all the power to help?"

"You were eight years old, what else could you have done?"

"Anything."

* * *

Astrid motioned for the others to stay back at a safe distance so that the girls wouldn't know that they were being followed. Yet, they were close enough to hear the conversation. Snotlout took a shaky breath as he heard Dimitri tell of her dream and of what happened to her family- it was hard.

"What's a harpy," Ruffnut asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"Apparently a monster," Hiccup mused, "Maybe they're a type of dragon..."

The group shared a look of confusion on the name, but their eyes were still filled with sorrow for their friend and girlfriend (in Snotlout's case).

Maybe following them wasn't the best idea after all.


	10. Monsters

**Chapter 9- Monsters:**

**Third Person:  
**

Keir felt a bit bad when Dimitri told her of the dream. It wasn't like Keir's- Dimitri's dream actually happened. That was rough and she hated it when her best friend/sister cried. It didn't suit the tough image of Dimitri, yet Keir knew that even a demigod cried every once in a while. It was practically in the job description- along with losing people you cared about, fighting monsters, and having a weird Greek parent.

They flew over a small island.

"Here," Keir pointed out, "Fidi!"

"Thanatos!"

The two dragons obeyed and landed on the island gracefully. The two girls hopped off and looked around. There wasn't too much to the island- a lot of rocks on the coast that they landed on, but it looked like the rest of it was just one large forest. However, due to the minor fog that had settled through the air, it gave off a more creepier vibe. _The fog makes all the difference,_ Keir thought, _Without it_ _this is an island that you would see in a Disney film, with the fog it's the island from a horror movie. Yeah- pretty big difference there._

Unknown to them, the gang landed as well and had similar to thoughts about how eerie the island felt. The dragons, sensing something uneasy and unsafe in the air, moved closer to their riders in an effort to protect the humans from an unknown danger.

"I wonder what they're doing here," Hiccup whispered.

"Probably to talk to their contacts," Astrid said snidely.

Snotlout and Tuffnut both glared at her as they all hid in the bushes, ordering their dragons to hide as well. Keir, thinking she heard something, titled her head slightly and then shook her head- there was no way that she heard Hiccup and Astrid.

"Fidi," Keir said, a bit startled.

The dragon was wrapped herself around Keir protectively, looking ready to fight. Thanatos did the same with Dimitri, who looked annoyed.

"What are you doing? We're perfectly fine!"

Thanatos gave Dimitri a look as if to say, _'no you aren't. You don't know what I can sense...'_ Picking up on the signals, Keir gave a shout of acknowledgement,

"Ah! They must sense something. As for what, I'm not sure. Maybe... No, that's crazy..."

"What," Dimitri asked, a bit upset.

"Well, I was just thinking... The book said everything within that radius would come to... So isn't it possible for a monster or something to have followed us here?"

While the others weren't too sure what the girls were talking about, they understood the last part of Keir's sentence.

"That doesn't sound good," Hiccup commented, "Toothless, what are you doing!?"

The dragon jumped out of its hiding place and was in front of Hiccup, facing away from his rider, Toothless circled around, looking for the threat. The other dragons followed suit and did the same- even Fidi and Thanatos were doing it.

"What's going on," Dimitri shouted, "What the Hades is getting into them?"

"I told you, there's something here," Keir shouted back, "Just... can't you feel it?"

"We aren't all tuned to the magic-ness," Dimitri snipped.

Keir just rolled her eyes as Tuffnut watched, confused.

"Magic," Tuffnut muttered.

"...uhh guys," Astrid said, "I think we have a bigger problem."

"What," Hiccup asked, "- uh-oh.."

The group gulped slightly as a large monster stood before them. Keir and Dimitri noticed the monster from their location and quickly jumped to help. They drew their swords and jumped over their protecting dragons. They stood in front of the group, swords pointed towards the beast.

"What the Hades are you guys doing here," Keir asked.

"Following you," Astrid answered bluntly, "We knew there was something up!"

"Following us was probably the most stupidest thing you could have ever done!" Dimitri shouted back.

The two girls glared at each other for a brief moment before Hiccup stepped forward.

"Look, we can settle this later. Right now, we need to leave."

Dimitri had stopped paying attention and had ran off towards the Minotaur. The monster roared, and she roared right back.

"Come back for more, eh?!" She yelled.

The others shared looks of confusion.

"You've fought that thing before?!" Fishlegs screeched.

"Yeah, and I ended up killing him. He's the one who gave me the badass looking scar on my face."

"Wait," Hiccup said, "If you killed it before then why is it here again?"

"Because the monsters we fight regenerate in a place called Tartarus," Keir answered.

"Oh my Thor," Fishlegs said in realization, "They're Greeks!"

"Well duh," Dimitri said, dodging another attack.

The monster swung its fist and smashed Jupiter against the cold hard rock. She groaned in pain as the Minotaur did the same to Keir, but not as hard. Dimitri shook her head.

Keor grabbed her sword and swung it at the monster. It cried out and pushed her back roughly. She let let out a hiss of pain as her back hit a large rock. She knew there would be a bruise tomorrow if they survived this. Then it hit her.

Her nightmare was becoming a reality.

"Beast!" Dimitri shouted, "You'll pay for that!"

"Dimitri, wait!"

She didn't listen. Instead, Dimitri charged towards the monster again, but it saw her coming. It took its sword and sent it straight through her chest.

"Dimitri!" Keir screamed, tears running down her face.

In a fit of denial and anger, Keir shouted every single spell she knew in Latin and Greek. The monster roared in lain as it was attacked with fire, wind, and other elements. Taking its disorientation as a chance, Keir lunged, taking pleasure as she took her sword and sliced its head clean off, turning into golden dust.

Keir ran to Dimitri and knelt beside her. Behind her the others stood solemnly. Snotlout was shouting, on the brink of crying.

Keir had tears streaming down her face as she began to mutter every healing spell she knew so she could save her sister.

"_Oh Hecate,"_ Keir said in Greek, "_Please let this __work..."_

The spells worked, and they all watched in happiness as Dimitri's breathing returned to normal, the color coming back into her face. She coughed and opened her eyes. Their eyes widened as the wound closed magically by itself.

"Have I ever told you how awesome you and your magic is?" She croaked.

Keir laughed slightly, and Snotlout knelt down next to Dimitri.

"Don't do that ever again," he shouted.

Dimitri was taken aback by his fierceness, but nodded. Snotlout gave a small smile before hugging her,

"I'm glad you're okay..."

Tuffnut ran to Keir and hugged her tightly. He gave her a long kiss before he pulled away,

"How did you do that," he whispered.

"It's a long story," she laughed, "But at least it worked!"

_Thank you Mother,_ Keir thought_, _ant the sound of thunder in the distance, Keir added a thanks to Zues.

"Man," Dimitri said as she stood up slowly, "Now that it's over, we can get back to what we were doing... Unless Zues throws a hissy fit again."

"Zues," Ruffnut asked.

"Greek god," Keir answered, "One of the main three actually, but trust me- there's a lot more."

"So you are Greeks," Fishlegs asked excitedly, "I haven't met a Greek before! I have so many questions!"

"Well, they'll answer them," Astrid said with a hand on her hip, "Because they owe an explanation."


	11. The Truth

**Chapter 10- The Truth:**

**Keir:**

I shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. We were all currently in a cave on the island- the fog had gotten too nasty to really stand out there for too long and carry a decent conversation. Besides, we were all tired- I was so tired after spells that I was resting my head on Tuffnut's lap and dozing on and off.

We sat on the ground around a small fire, curtsy of Fidi. Beside me was Astrid who was laying her head on Hiccup's shoulder. Dimitri sat with Snotlout and had her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm her shoulders. Fishlegs and Ruffnut were sitting beside each other, but were a good distance apart. Our dragons were waiting for us outside and were standing guard.

It would've been a nice time together if not for our discussion.

"So," Astrid said, "Ready to start explaining?"

"No," Dimitri huffed, "But we still have to don't we?"

I started to laugh slightly, but quickly covered it up.

"Hey you're awake," Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just don't want to move," I pouted slightly.

Tuffnut turned red slightly, but made no comment.

"Let's see," Dimitri said, "Where to start? Keir?"

"Okay," I said, sighing as I sat up.

I still snuggled to Tuffnut, however, as I spoke,

"You know the Greek gods, right?"

No one answered me besides Fishlegs, who looked excited,

"I do! I do! I read about them! There's Olympus, which is basically a Greek version of Asgard. You have Zues, the King of the gods. He's the god of thunder and lightening. The other two main gods are Poseidon, god the sea, and Hades god of the underworld. Am I right?"

"Right," Dimitri said.

"There's more gods and goddess then that," I added, "There's Athena, the goddess of wisdom. Apollo, the god of music and tons of more."

"What does this have to do with anything," Astrid asked annoyed.

"Everything," Dimitri and I answered in union. Dimitri and I shared a look before I took a deep breath,

"Occasionally, the gods and goddess come down here to Earth and they... mingle. They have children with mortals. These children are demigods.- half mortal, half god. The thing is though, monsters are always going after demigods and a lot of them die at a very young age. Plus, other gods send monsters to get rid of the children of other gods sometimes."

"But the demigods," Dimitri continued, "go to a special camp where they're able to train, fight, and are protected. It's at that demigods can be claimed by their godly parent. Being claimed just means that the god or goddess is saying, '_hey this child is mine.'_ Some demigods are never claimed and go their whole lives without knowing who their godly parent is."

"Again, what does this have to do with anything," Astrid asked.

"Though it is interesting," Hiccup commented.

I looked to Tuffnut and then looked to the others,

"Because that creature you saw was a Greek monster that most don't know are real. It was a manitor- a creature that usually attacks demigods."

Fishleg's eyes widened as he got what I was saying- the others didn't.

"And," Astrid prodded.

"It went after me and Dimitri because we are demigods. I am Keir, daughter of Hecate- the Greek goddess of magic. Which means, I can preform magic."

I said a spell under my breath and held up my hands, the fire danced across my fingertips before it disappeared. Tuffnut looked at me in shocked and the others were just as surprised.

"And I am Dimitri," Dimitri said, "daughter of Ares, the Greek god of war."

She puffed out her chest in pride and I was pretty sure that Snotlout looked like he was abuot to pass out from shock.

Now all that we had to do was explain stuff about the stone... _Joy._

**Dimitri:**

I sighed and moved my head to Snotlouts lap, and he started playing with my hair again.

"As for why we're here," I continued, "It's a bit hard to explain. Uh, Keir and I were on a quest to find a magical stone and bring it back home so Chiron, the centaur slash camp director could study it and stuff. Anyway, when I grabbed it it transported us here, and I woke up and wrestled with Toothless, and everything after that you already know."

"That still doesn't explain why you came here," Astrid pointed out. I sighed.

"I was getting to that part. Anyway, we were here seeing if there was a stone that could take us back home."

Snotlout stopped playing with my hair and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Why would you wanna go home?"

"We didn't. Heck, I love it here more than camp, we both do. We were that odd pair of friends that always stood out, never really fit in, and my room mates were total dicks. Here, I have you guys, and Thanatos, and I didn't want to give that up. I just don't feel like we're supposed to be here because there is all we've ever known."

In the corners of my eyes I saw Keir nod in agreement.

"But it turns out there is no stone, so we can't go back. I don't know if Hera's screwing with us again or what, but I really hope we don't have to go back," Keir said.

"I hear that. Hera is a b with an itch, a grade A pain in my ass, and-"

I was cut off by a cackle of thunder.

"It's true and you know it, Zeus!" I yelled to the skies.

There was more thunder and even a little lightning. I huffed and muttered an apology under my breath.

"Who's Hera?" Fishlegs asked excitedly.

"The queen of the gods, eternally married to Zeus, and likes to drop cows on people."

"Almost as bad as King Midas," Keir muttered. I laughed.

"Now he's an asshole to be reckoned with!"

Keir started laughing to.

"And when you cut off one of his ears!"

We both went into a fit of laughter and I had to hold my sides because they were hurting so much.

"What about your scars?" Snotlout asked.

I choked on my own spit and Keir went deadly silent.

"My house was burning down and some debris fell on me. I managed to get my little brother out and went back in for my mom. That's when she gave me this necklace and told me to protect. She died right in front of me, and was buried my debris. When I finally made it back outside I saw him being eaten by harpies. I fought them and that's how I got the scars. The one on my face was from the Minotaur."

He sat me up and hugged me tightly, much to my surprise. I smiled, snuggling closer.

_Maybe the gods will let us be happy this time._


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Keir:**

In the end, we never did find the stone, and that was perfectly fine by me- mostly because I didn't want to leave. Berk was my home now and I knew Dimitri felt the same. It was... fitting.

By now, it was a whole year since our revelation that we were demigods and we were fully settled into Berk. We never found out the deal with the stone, but I was pretty sure that it wasn't just a prank from Hera. Something inside me told me it was destiny, _fate,_ for me and Dimitri to find that stone and end up here.

I think the happiest thing, however, was the fact that Tuffnut accepted me (just as Snotlout accepted Dimitri). We were still together and just growing- mentally and in our relationship. Besides, today was our first year anniversary. Fidi was still protective of me, however, so as Tuffnut and I made our way to my hut (Dimitri and I got separate huts after Dimitri complained too much about the way I woke her up), Fidi stayed outside, occasionally glancing inside the hut. She made it pretty clear that if Tuffnut hurt me, she would fry him.

"So," Tuffnut said, "You never did answer my question."

"Which one?"

"How did you end up at that camp for demigods?"

I sat down on my bed and he sat down beside me. We both kicked off our shoes as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Well, my mortal father was Norse, which is why I have a Norse name and why I'm fluent in Norse and Greek, and I stayed with him for a good portion of my life. The thing was- I wasn't like most demigods. My father was a firm believer that I should know everything about everything. So I knew I was demigod since I was very little. I just never believed it- but I did do a lot of research on it and on Wiccan magic since that was the closest I could get to real magic at the time.

He was on his way of dropping me off at the camp when I was about nine when a harpy attacked... One thing led to another, and I ended up at the camp fatherless and scarred."

"Woah," Tuffnut whistled.

A few tears bristled in my eyes.

"It's fine..."

"If you don't mind me asking, what about your mother? What's she like?"

"Mom," I smiled, "She's... different that's for sure. She usually has our best interest at heart and she wants us all to study all the time to prefect our spells."

With that, I continued to babble on and on about the camp, my mother, my father, and my half-siblings. I told him about how my sister Lou was a bit of a prankster as well. I told him about how my little sister Jamie loved to play Princess when she first came to camp. I spoke about how I set fire to one of the cabins when I was first learning spells. I told him about the pranks I pulled with Lou- some which included hiding firecrackers in the bathroom. I told him how I beat Annabeth in a game of wits. I told him just- _everything_... Including the one quest I never told anyone.

"... After that, I learned to never disobey Demi again. It left a pretty nasty scar."

He looked at me, and bumped my shoulder teasingly,

"I thought you said you didn't have any scars."

I stuck out my tongue,

"I didn't want Dimitri to know- she worries enough about me as it is."

"So," Tuffnut said with a smirk, "Can I see it?"

"What?"

"Can I see your scar?"

He looked like a little kid on Christmas- he really loved his scars I guessed. I shrugged and then began to pull up my shirt. He let out a sharp intake of breath as I pulled the shirt over my head, leaving me practically half naked in front of him.

I wasn't sure how long he was staring at me, but I knew that it was the longest I paid attention to one person for a period of time.

Finally, his hand reached out and tenderly traced my scar, starting at the bottom of it and then slowly traced it up my stomach. I tensed slightly and he stopped just below my breast, only a few centimeters away from the end of the scar that grazed my breast.

He looked at me with _something_. I bit my lip and he slowly finished tracing the scar.

His hand didn't stop, instead his hand continued to move up, which caused a whole new feeling to shot through me as his hands touched places. Something about the touches were different than the small gropes during make-out sessions that we had before.

The touch was passionate, loving, slow...

It soon led to more- so much more in fact that I'm pretty sure that Fidi had to stop looking through the window and cover her dragon ears.

**Dimitri:**

"...And then there was Piper-the only Aphrodite chick that I actually liked."

"Aphrodite is who again?" Snotlout asked.

Currently we were in my hut, which I was very thankful for, considering the ways that Keir woke me up.

"Aphrodite is the goddess of love. Most of her kids are snotty and insecure, but Piper was actually pretty badass."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. I giggled slightly and he got an evil grin on his face. I think I visibly paled before he started tickling me. I couldn't stop laughing.

"...Stop...I...Ribs..." I tried to say.

He stopped tickling me for a brief moment.

"What?"

"Stop, I can't breathe, my ribs hurt from laughing to hard," I confirmed. He smiled.

"In that case..."

I jumped off of my bed before he could start tickling me again.

"No, I swear to gods I will cut your hands off."

He paled.

"Understood. Anyway, what's your dad like?"

I thought for a moment before answering.

"He's like you and I times a thousand, and he's a whore. One time when I was visiting Olympus he told me he ended a gang bang. I'm mentally scared for life because of that."

"You've been to Olympus?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, it's really big, as you would expect."

That's when I dove into a deep one sided conversation about the gods and the titan wars, and the battle against the giants. I told him all of the stories about people like Midad and Dedaluas and Icarus, and other stories about things like different quests I went on and the day I beat one of the Apollo kids at basketball, and the chariot races at camp, and Blackjack, Percy's Pegasus, and so many others. It was hours before he started talking again.

"...And so he and Annabeth went to go get Chiron's old guy music to scare the birds off."

"You really miss them, don't you?"

I looked up, startled by his question, and found sad eyes staring back at me.

"A little, but I love it here on Berk with you and the others more than I loved camp with the demigods. I might miss the fun times, but this is just a new adventure for me."

He leaned down and kissed me. Then we started doing a little more than kissing. It got so bad that Thanatos actually stuck her head in and pulled Snotlout off of me. I glared at her.

"Go fuck Hookfang and leave us alone for a bit, M'Kay?"

She glared at Snotlout before dripping him and leaving. I laughed.

"Now, where were we?"


End file.
